Tiffany the Mongoose
Tiffany the Mongoose ist eine Bewohnerin von Westopolis und im Geheimen ein Vampir. Sie hat sich geschworen, alle Vampire zu töten, weil sie gebissen wurde und dadurch ihr Leben ruiniert wurde, doch als sie Vampirfreunde bekam, ließ sie diese Sichtweise ruhen. Sie verteidigt nur noch die Mobianer vor bösen Vampiren oder vor The Covenent. Sie hatte eine Schwester namens Lucy the Mongoose und ihre Eltern waren John the Mongoose und Mona the Mongoose. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Tiffany wurde als die Tochter von John the Mongoose und Mona the Mongoose geboren und ihre Eltern liebten sie sehr. Sie bekam vieles, was sie wünschte, was dafür sorgte, dass Tiffany früher eine andere Persönlichkeit hatte. Sie bekam damals mit 17 eine Kette mit einem rotem Herzen geschenkt. Sie war eine der coolsten Mädchen in ihrer Schule und war die Anführerin ihrer Clique, wo 5 Mädchen und Brandon the Mongoose, ihr Freund, Mitglieder waren. Sie mobbte Justine the Mousefox aufgrund ihrer Haarfarbe und ihres nerdischen Aussehens und wegen ihres Auftretens. Als die Schule zu Ende gehen sollte, sollte es eine Abschlussparty bei Brandon Zuhause geben, wo Tiffany eine gute Zeit hatte. Sie musste irgendwann gehen, da sich ihre Eltern Sorgen machten. Es war sehr dunkel und als Tiffany in eine dunkle Gasse ging, um abzukürzen, wurde sie von einem Unbekannten verfolgt, der sie schließlich in den Hals biss. Tiffany konnte nach dem Biss entkommen und floh nach Hause. Ein paar Tage ging es noch gut, doch so langsam veränderte sich Tiffany, was sie selbst bemerkte. Sie wurde nachtaktiver, ihr Lieblingsessen Knoblauch schmeckte sehr schlimm und ihr Spiegelbild verschwand. Tiffany blieb dann ein paar Tage Zuhause, stellte sich krank und die Familie und die Freunde machten sich Sorgen. Schließlich besuchten sie Brandon und May the Cat und fragten sie, was mit ihr los sei. Tiffany schwindelte sie an, dass sie Fieber hätte und Brandon sagte ihr dann, dass Justine Fragen an Tiffany hätte: "Wie ist es so ohne Spiegelbild? Wie fühlt es sich an, ausgeschlossen zu sein?" Tiffany war leicht verstört und merkte langsam, was mit ihr los war. Sie wurde ein Vampir. Die Jahre vergingen und während alle älter wurden, blieb Tiffany 17 und jung. Einige waren neidisch auf Tiffany und meinten, dass sie eine besondere Art von Make-Up nutzte. Brandon, mittlerweile in den 30ern und immer noch mit Tiffany zusammen, fragte dann irgendwann Tiffany aus, warum sie so jung aussieht. Tiffany gestand schließlich vor Brandon, dass die Bisswunden am Hals von einem Vampir waren und sie jetzt ein Vampir ist und dadurch nicht mehr äußerlich altern tut. Brandon glaubte ihr und fragte sie, ob sie ihn beißen würde. Tiffany sagte, dass sie es nur mit seiner Einverständnis tun würde, wo er danach sagte, dass er nicht gebissen werden möchte. Tiffany ließ ihn auch in Ruhe und beide lebten zusammen bis zum Tod von Brandon, der 84 Jahre alt wurde. Der Tod traf Tiffany sehr und sie ging jeden Tag zum Friedhof, um ihn nahe zu sein. Eines Tages sah sie eine bekannte Gestalt: Es war May. Sie war 83 Jahre alt und sie sah, wie jung Tiffany aussah und Tiffany erklärte ihr, warum das so war. May bat sie dann, dass sie gebissen werden will, was Tiffany dann tat. May wurde wieder jung und begleitete Tiffany seitdem. Ein paar hundert Jahre später lernte sie Vamp the Fox kennen, eine Ausgestoßene von The Covenent, die gegen die Philosophien des Bündnisses war. Tiffany hegte einen Hass gegen die Vampirrasse, da der Biss ihr ein besseres Leben versaut hatten und schwor sich, an The Covenent Rache zu nehmen. Sie beendete viele Vampirleben und beschützte die Sterblichen vor Vampiren mit ihrer Sense, die Brandon ihr damals vermachte. Da Tiffany auch langsam merkte, dass sie früher sehr schlimm war, beschloss sie, sich auch persönlich zu ändern: Aus der hochnäsigen und frechen Tiffany wurde eine Optimistin, die immer lächelt. Tiffany hat sich auch den Hass auf andere Vampire abgewöhnt, da sie May und Vamp als Freunde sieht. Nach hunderten von Jahren begegnete Tiffany zufälligerweise Justine, die auch von einem Vampir gebissen wurde und Justine schwor sich, Tiffanys Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Persönlichkeit Tiffany ist trotz ihrer Tötungseskapaden und Verwandtenauslöschungen sehr freundlich und optimistisch gegenüber den Meisten, vor allem gegenüber ihren Feinden. Sie wünscht oft denen viel Glück vor einem Kampf und gratuliert sie auch noch, wenn sie eine Herausforderung waren. Sie ist in der Regel immer glücklich und ekstatisch und weil sie viele Jahre schon lebte, liebt sie es, andere zu korrigieren und ist manchmal narzisstisch. Tiffany ist sehr nett, hilfsbereit und immer für ihre Freunde da. Tiffany kann aber auch anders drauf sein, was eher selten der Fall ist. Tiffany war früher sehr frech und hochnäsig und sie mobbte Justine, die sie immer Ginger nannte und es heute noch tut. Da sie sich mit vieles abgefunden hatte, hatte sie den Tod von Brandon allerdings nicht ganz verkraftet, was man ihr manchmal anmerkt. Eine weitere Schattenseite von Tiffany ist es, dass sie oft ihre gute Laune vorspielt und meistens immer versucht bei Freunden positiv zu bleiben. Ist Tiffany mal wütend, verfällt sie sogar in ihre alte Persönlichkeit zurück und wird ziemlich frech mit ihren Aussagen. Sie hat einen ziemlichen Hass auf The Covenent und möchte dieses Bündnis vernichten. Ebenso spielt Tiffany gerne mit der Geduld anderer Individuen und neigt dazu, einige Seiten gleichzeitig auszuspielen. Tiffany schreckt auch nicht davor ab, Vandalismus zu betreiben, weswegen sie gerne die Scheunen von The Covenent-Mitgliedern verbrennt. Verbindungen Canku the Cruel Tiffany und Canku verstehen sich teilweise, allerdings respektieren sie sich gegenseitig. Beide necken sich dennoch gerne gegenseitig. Mara Moonlight Tiffany sieht Mara als eine ihrer besten Freundinnen an und würde ihr Leben schützen; sie würde sich opfern und umgekehrt. Allerdings kann Tiffany es nicht leiden, wenn Mara sich komisch benimmt, sobald jemand dazu kommt. Auch versucht Tiffany, mit Mara mehr Zeit zu verbringen, wobei es Tiffany auch gleichgültig ist, wann dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Teresa Creo Tiffany und Teresa verstanden sich anfangs nicht wegen dem Fakt, dass Tiffany Vampire tötet. Heute haben sich die Beiden angefreundet und Tiffany würde Teresa auch nicht killen, nur sehen sich beide kaum noch. Laura-Marie the Fox Tiffany und Laura verstehen sich sehr gut und ziehen selten durch die Nacht, da beide sehr optimistisch sind. Svea Fluffle Svea hatte Angst vor Tiffany, doch Tiffany würde Svea nichts antun, weswegen sich Svea Tiffany annäherte. Tiffany rettete sogar mehrmals Svea das Leben. Source the Bat Tiffany und Source sind Rivalen und stellen beide einen gewaltigen Kontrast da. Tiffany ist freundlich im Kampf, Source eher weniger. Tiffany tötet Vampire, Source versucht The Covenent zu schützen. Als The Covenent ihr Ziel erreichte, lockerte sich Tiffanys Sicht auf Source, da sie zurücktrat. Dennoch gilt ihre Beziehung als angespannt. Tatiana the Hedgehog Tiffany hasst Tatiana, doch würde ihren Hass nie zeigen. Durch Tatianas Übernahme des Covenant-Schlosses und ihrer Art hat sich die Beziehung der Beiden verfinstert. Nora Red Tiffany und Nora sind sehr gute Bekannte. Lady Moon Tiffany mag Lady Moon und beide begegnen sich hin und wieder. Kyoko the Hedgehog Tiffany mag Kyoko und rettet Kyoko auch gerne vor kleineren Gefahren. Damals sah Kyoko, wie Tiffany eine Leiche vergrub und wollte sich eigentlich von ihr fern halten, doch beide lernten sich besser kennen und Tiffany traute Kyoko sogar ihr Geheimnis an. Beide sind sehr gute Freunde. Brandon the Mongoose Tiffany liebte Brandon sehr und sie waren damals ein Paar. Als Tiffany gebissen wurde, änderte sich dadurch ihr Leben: Brandon und andere Freunde wurden immer älter, während Tiffany 17 blieb. Schließlich starb Brandon an Altersschwäche, was Tiffany sehr getroffen hatte. Tiffany will deswegen mit The Covenent abrechnen. Siren the Rabbit Tiffany findet Sirens Taten schlimm, doch sie haben beide miteinander viel zu tun. Usaku Tiffany mag Usaku sehr und knuddelt es immer gerne, wenn sie es sieht. Juliana Klaage Tiffany findet Juliana trotz ihren eitlen Art sehr nett und findet auch nicht, dass sie damit auf die Nerven geht. Tiffany unterstützt Juliana bei ihrer Aussage und findet sie auch lieb und freundlich, was für Tiffany bei eitlen Leuten ihrer Meinung eine Seltenheit ist. Brandon Moonlight Tiffany und Brandy lernten sich durch Mara kennen und sind seitdem sehr gute Freunde. Tiffany lässt Brandy zwar nicht an sich ran, aber sie schickt ihm hin und wieder ein paar Klamotten. Dennoch würde Tiffany niemals mit Brandy ein Paar bilden. Blizzard the Cat Tiffany sieht Blizzard als kleines unschuldiges Mädchen an, dennoch macht sie sich Sorgen um ihre Verfassung, da Blizzard wohl Angst vor Tiffany hat. Sasha the Cat Tiffany und Sasha sind gute Freunde und das zeigten sie im Kampfturnier, wie nahe sich beide stehen. Beide kämpfen auch für was, was sie mehr verbindet als irgendwen anders. Vixen the Fox Tiffany mag den stumpfen Humor von Vixen sehr, auch wenn sie manchmal findet, dass Vixen nerven kann. Cleo the Wolf Tiffany und Cleo sind Rivalen, die sich gegenseitig mit Respekt behandeln. Bei denen herrscht eine Vampir-Werwolf-Rivalität. Justine the Mousefox Tiffany hasst Justine und mobbt sie bis zum heutigen Tag, da sie es amüsant findet, Justine leiden zu sehen. Justine nahm immer wieder Tiffanys Freunde in den Tod, weswegen man sagen kann, dass beide keine Freunde mehr werden. Peggy the Fox und Penny the Fox Tiffany sah beide eher als Mitläufer an, sie nutzte dennoch beide sehr gerne aus. Gisella the Budgie Tiffany und Gisella standen sich nahe, doch die Eitelkeit von Gisella ging Tiffany sehr auf die Nerven, dennoch waren beide gut befreundet. Blair the Badger Tiffany sah Blair als beste Freundin an, weswegen der Tod von Blair Tiffany am meisten traf. Beide verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. May the Cat Tiffany und May sind sehr gut befreundet, weswegen beide auch The Covenent bekämpfen. Vanessa the Rabbit Tiffany sah Vanessa als leises Mädchen an, dass sich nie in den Vordergrund stellte, ebenso verstand sie sich gut mit ihr. Sakura the Husky Tiffany sah Sakura als Freundin an, die sie wirklich sehr gerne hatte, ihr Tod ist bis heute ziemlich hart für Tiffany gewesen. Malia Prushka Tiffany mag Malia nicht, weswegen sie oftmals sogar ihre Existenz ignoriert. Sie ging sogar so weit, Brandy an Malia verschenken zu wollen, nur damit sie Ruhe vor Malia hat. Gwen the Cat Tiffany versteht sich gut mit Gwen und beide verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, weswegen beide gute Freundinnen sind. Tilly the Monkey Tiffany und Tilly verbringen hin und wieder einige Reisen miteinander, weswegen sich beide sehr gut verstehen. Dennoch mag Tiffany Tillys Neugier gegenüber Vampiren nicht, was sie allerdings nicht anmerken lässt. Vamp the Fox Tiffany sieht Vamp als eine gute Freundin an, die ihr nicht zur Seite weicht. Beide sind gegen die Philosophie von The Covenent, weswegen Vamp Tiffany als ihre Beraterin zur Seite steht. Fähigkeiten Tiffany ist sehr schnell. Tiffany ist auch sehr stark, man weiß nicht wie stark sie ist. Tiffany kann auch guten Nahkampf ausüben. Tiffany kann sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln und dadurch fliegen. Sie kann sich in einem Schatten verwandeln. Tiffany beherrscht Umbrakinese. Tiffany kann sich teleportieren. Tiffany kann Wände hochklettern. Zitate Trivia *Tiffany mag Knoblauch, obwohl sie ein Vampir ist. Sie kann eine Prise davon zu sich nehmen, aber ihr wird davon schlecht. *Tiffanys Haarfarbe ist gefärbt, ihre wirkliche Haarfarbe ist schwarz. *Tiffany trug früher schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt, doch heute trägt sie immer ein schwarzes Kleid. **Tiffany vollzog den Stylewechsel, weil sie sich nicht mehr mit ihrem früheren Ich identifzieren will. *Tiffany wäre als Mensch 176 cm groß. *Tiffany trinkt oftmals Blut in einem Cocktailglas. *Tiffany ist der einzige Charakter, der Justine nie mit der Größe gemobbt hatte, da Tiffany selber viel größere Vampire erledigte. Galerie Tiffany.png|Bild von Blazy^^ Danke^^ Tiffany by Sildow.png|Bild von Sildow^^ Danke^^ Tiffany the Mongoose.png|Tiff früher^^ Tojikomete Mito Tiffany.png|Ein Tojikomete Mita von Misery. Danke^^ Team Gelb.jpg|Tiffany in Kämpfer mit Shigeru, Sunshine, Zeref, Riful und Priscilla 1432463738138.jpg|Tiffany wird von Julian umarmt^^ 1433074170757.jpg|Tiffany und Mara^^ Princess Tiffany.png|Tiffany Mittelalterstyle^^ 1438028464694.jpg|Tiffany findet, dass es Armin steht Zorin vs Regan.jpg|Tiffany findet es peinlich Saya and Tiffany .jpg|Tiffany und Saya Tiffany Cute by Blazy.png|Tiffany niedlich Tiffany vs jewel.jpg|Tiffany attackiert Jewel Nora anf tiffany hug.png|Tiffany umarmt Nora CKTLT.png|Tiffany mit Katrin, Laura, Cry und Tailsy Happy_Birthday_Venii.jpg|Ich danke dir dafür Aki X3 Tiffany Miku.jpg|Tiffanys Cosplay als Hatsune Miku von Blazy :3 SsW-Merry Christmas.jpg|Danke Aki, dir auch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest^^ Tiffany_&_Aiko-Wichtelgeschenk.png|Danke Misery^^ TiffanysNightmare1.png|Tiffanys Albtraum.... Freunde, die sterben, glücklicherweise war es in diesem Fall nur ein Albtraum....oder O_O XD Danke Blazy^^ We are your angels Katrin.jpg|Katrin, alles ist gut Tiffany Knoblauch Thron.jpg|Tiffany mit Knoffy Tiffany_Smile_by_Aki.jpg|Tiffany lächelt by Aki X3 Tiffany ~ I dunno .png|Tiffany weiß nicht alles, das zeigt uns Luna XD Its been a long time since we seen us.jpg|Tiffany mit Aiden Tiffany schwarz.png|Tiffany mit ihren echten Haaren Tiff by Veni.png|Tiffany sagt "hallo" Tiffany imvu fail.png|Tiffany als Mensch As Ye Was a Young....png|Tiffany in Gefahr MCV2016.png|Thanks Blazy, dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten ^-^ Die letzten 16.png|Die letzten 16 des Kampfturniers Anti-Tiffany.png|Anti-Tiffany Kobri (11.Woche) bei einer Reservat-Führung +2 Gast-Auftritte.jpg|Tiffany im Reservat by Raptor Mara and tiffany flowers.jpg|Tiffany und Mara tragen Blumenkränze auf dem Kopf Tiffany Kreis.png|Tiffany in Westopolis Stories 20180621-141029.jpg|Tiffany und Mara, best friends^^ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mungo Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Elementarist Kategorie:Protagonist